


A Gift for the Commander

by Delouest



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, I needed more dwarf character focus, Writing Prompt, also writing josie and leliana teasing cullen gives me life, cullen is such an easy target, so i wrote my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delouest/pseuds/Delouest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout Harding notices Commander Cullen has been in a bad mood since the Inquisitor went on the road. She sets out to cheer him up with a belated birthday present. Josie and Leliana tease Cullen because, let's face it, a love-struck Cullen is such an easy target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for the Commander

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a writing prompt supplied by the lovely [Kassyblack](http://kassyblack.tumblr.com)
> 
> Even though I could not come up with exactly the prompt they asked for, I like where this went and thank them for giving me a jumping off point. Enjoy!

Scout Lace Harding made it her duty to know everything that happened regarding the Inquisition. Troop movements, maps of unexplored areas, soldiers’ morale.

It was the morale she was most concerned with today.

Shortly after arriving at Skyhold, the commander of the troops seemed more troubled than he had been at Haven. While Cullen Rutherford had never struck her as a particularly carefree man to begin with, lately he had become more sullen than Cullen.

Lace grinned at her own terrible joke, but knew this was not the time for it. She shook her head and lifted her chin, ready to do her job. If she was going to find the root of Cullen’s sour mood, she would have to consult with experts.

When she knocked on Josephine’s office door, she was glad to find Leliana already there as well.

“Ah, good,” Lace said, addressing the women before her. “You both got my messages.”

Leliana leaned against the wall behind Josie’s desk with her arms crossed, hood obscuring the light from her eyes. She was the picture of serious. Josephine’s pen was poised, ready to take notes.

“Your message made it sound important,” Josie said. “Of course we are here to assist. Tell us, what do you need our expertise with? Is it something about one of the diplomats that have come to Skyhold, or something more… clandestine,” she offered looking to Leliana.

Lace was not accustomed to leading meetings. Her place was in the field, writing reports, scouting. Hitting a fennec with an arrow from across a field. But she didn’t think that particular skill would be needed today. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before beginning. “It’s about Commander Cullen,” she said. “I’m afraid there’s something wrong. He seems distracted lately. Out of sorts.”

There was a moment of silence before Leliana broke it with a snort. Soon after, Josie had to cover her mouth to hide a laugh.

Lace Harding’s face flushed, freckles disappearing into the redness. “This may sound trivial to the two of you, but I assure you, it’s important. The troops look to our leaders for a sense of stability and-”

“No, Scout Harding, you misunderstand,” Leliana said, cutting her off.

“We are well aware of the commander’s… mood swings,” Josie said. “Have you happened to notice that they get worse when the Inquisitor is out on a mission?”

Lace paused for a moment before the realization settled in.

“Gossip is not our intent,” Josephine began diplomatically.

“Gossip is my job,” Leliana corrected.

Josephine shot Leliana a disapproving glance before shuffling the stack of documents in front of her and smoothing out the one on top. “It’s worse now that we’re at Skyhold. She goes much farther than she did before and takes longer to return.”

“We’re more secluded up here in the mountains,” the Spymaster explained. “And what with Cullen’s birthday just passing while she was on the road, I’m sure he’s not in the best spirits these days.”

“His birthday?” Lace asked.

“It’s my job to know everything about everything,” Leliana said cryptically. “Even birthdays. You never know what a little bit of knowledge can do to turn the tables in a war.” Her face was grim. Josie saw the look of fear on Harding’s face and winked.

“Right. Well. Thank you, both of you,” Lace said, ideas already running through her head. “You’ve been very helpful.” She showed herself the door and walked out into Skyhold’s Great Hall.

She was about to leave and go back to the barracks to think through some things when Varric Tethras caught her eye. He was sitting at the long wooden table near the door, head bent over a journal.

He looked up when he felt someone watching him. “Well if it isn’t Harding, not from Hightown,” he said. He smiled warmly. Lace tried not to blush. She had never read his books before, but she knew from firsthand experience that he was good with words.

“Varric,” she said. “I didn’t know it until I was walking by, but you’re exactly who I was looking for.”

Varric set down his pen. “Now, I’m not sure if that’s supposed to be a compliment or not, but it’s always nice when a fine dwarf like you says you’re what she’s looking for.”

“I, uh. Sorry, that’s not what I meant, actually.”

“Relax. I was teasing. Stick around a bit and you’ll see that’s why they let me stay. Well, that and the Seeker practically dragged me by my ear. And I guess there’s also the helping to save the world bit, that’s nice too. So tell me. What is it I can do for you?”

Scout Harding stood up straighter, clasped her hands behind her back. She was on a mission. “I noticed that you have a nice collection of inks and fine paper,” she nodded to the pile in front of him.

“I’m a writer, Freckles, it’s part of the job.”

Lace rolled her eyes at the nickname, but pressed on. “Would you mind if I borrowed some of them? Well, borrowed in the sense that I wouldn’t return any.” When Varric gave her a confused look, she added, “It’s for the Inquisition. Dire importance.”

“You’re gonna need to give me a bit more than that if you want me to hand over my good stash,” he said.

After weighing the pros and cons of divulging a secret about not one but two of their leaders, Lace gave in. “Commander Cullen’s birthday just passed, and he’s been depressed since we moved to Skyhold since he doesn’t get to see the Inquisitor as much. I was thinking that he might like some nice stationary and pen to write letters to her. You know, to improve his morale.”

She may have gone on to explain herself further, but Varric was laughing so hard she stopped. “I knew it! I knew Curly had a crush on her!”

“Yes. Well. So what do you say? Can I take some of your stuff?”

Varric grinned wide. “One condition. Let me help you write the birthday card.”

“I wasn’t planning to write a card, I just…”

Varric crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Alright fine,” Lace said. “But be nice.”

They waited until Cullen was in the courtyard running training exercises. It was a good thing Lace had thought of a gift; Cullen had just snapped at a new recruit who looked about ready to cry, but that could have been because the recruit had managed to hit his own foot with his sword instead of the training dummy he was supposed to be aiming for. Perhaps he deserved a good scolding.

The package was left on the center of his desk where he would be sure to see it when he came back from leading drills.

Her handwriting was precise and practical, as were her words.

> “Happy belated birthday, Commander. I’m sure the Lady Inquisitor would love to hear from you. Leliana’s ravens are at your disposal any time you wish to send a note along, Inquisition business or not.”  

As promised, Lace let Varric add his own note. Varric’s scratchy cursive took up the bottom half of the card.

> “Sparkler owes me ten royals. I knew you and the Inquisitor were keeping secrets. Good luck with the writing, Curly. Let me know if you need any tips. Remember to keep your letters coded. You never know who might intercept a messenger bird. Wouldn’t want to make Corypheus blush, would you?”

The following day, as Scout Harding was finalizing the details of the journey she was about to take to Crestwood, she spotted Cullen on the battlements above her. A raven was perched on his hand as he tied a roll of parchment to its leg. Once that task was done, he lifted his arm, and the bird took flight. She watched as it flew off into the bright white of the sky surrounding Skyhold.

When the raven finally became a speck too small to see, she returned her gaze to the commander. He leaned on the wall, his posed relaxed. He was far away, but Scout Harding was reasonably sure she saw him smile for the first time since they arrived at Skyhold.

“Happy birthday, Commander,” she said quietly to herself. “I’ll tell her you said hello when we meet up again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/questions always welcome!


End file.
